DDD
by Spero Tenebris
Summary: El es alguien que sabe lo que es tenerlo todo y perderlo en un segundo. Ella es alguien rechazada que lo tenía todo y decidió abandonarlo para cumplir sus sueños egoístas ¿Que sucede cuando estas 2 almas se encuentran? ¿Serán capaces de sanar su dolor mutuamente o seguirán aislados en su miseria?
1. Chapter 1

_**El es alguien que sabe lo que es tenerlo todo y perderlo en un segundo. Ella es alguien rechazada que lo tenía todo y decidió dejarlo para cumplir sus sueños egoístas. Qué sucede cuando estas 2 almas se encuentran? Serian capaces de sanar su dolor mutuamente o seguirán aislados en su miseria?**_

La luna brillaba increíblemente en esta noche en el pueblo de Ponyville, su belleza resaltaba junto con las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

Ponyville siempre ha sido un pueblo muy tranquilo, nunca a pasado nada demasiado grave como para que las personas que lo habitaban se sintieran inseguras o con miedo, si bien de vez en cuando sucedía algún que otro problema pequeño como un robo o una pelea no era algo de lo que la gente se alarma mucho, la policía siempre lograba llegar a tiempo a solucionarlo, además no es como que eso sucediera muy seguido, era muy raro verlo.

Sus habitantes también eran muy amables, suelen llevarse bien los unos con los otros y ayudarse cuando pueden, es un pueblo libre de la contaminación que tenían grandes ciudades como la ciudad de cristal o Manhatan, claro en Ponyville también había autos pero no los suficientes como para que el aire del pueblo fuera horrible de respirar. Su escuela era una de las mejores del estado, grandes personas se graduaban en ella un ejemplo muy claro es Star Swirl el Barbudo quien se convirtió en un gran investigador e inventor, cuyos descubrimientos han aportado mucho a la ciencia moderna.

Este pequeño pueblo es un lugar donde las personas pueden vivir en paz sin mucho temor a que suceda algo malo, el lugar perfecto para vivir y hacer amigos.

Si tan solo las cosas pudieran quedarse así para siempre.

_-–-

El aire frío tocaba su suave piel, una parte de ella lo sentía bien era una sensación refrescante que no había sentido en su antiguo cuerpo, la otra parte de ella lo odiaba por el simple echo de que tenía frío, su ropa no la cubría lo suficiente como para mantenerla caliente. Volteo hacia los lados para revisar su entorno, todo en este lugar era extraño para ella, los edificios, los extraños carruajes de metal y el cielo, podía ver cómo las constelaciones no estaban en el lugar que deberían pero eso tenía sentido, después de todo es otro mundo. Ella decidió echarle un vistazo a su nuevo cuerpo, tenia que admitir que era fascinante volteo para ver su reflejó en el espejo del cual había llegado, se sorprendió al ver su apariencia, ya no era la misma de antes mucho en ella había cambiado.

Decidió dejar su sorpresa a un lado para pensar de nuevo en la razón por la que estaba aquí. Ella lo había logrado, había cruzado el espejo para llegar a este mundo, logro burlar a Celestia, lo logró ahora podía gobernar como se merecía. Con esta nueva motivación ella se puso de pie para poner en marcha su plan. Se puso en cuatro patas y cabalgó para explorar el lugar en donde estaba, se sentía raro pero no le importaba lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era saciar su curiosidad, tenia Miles de preguntas acerca de este lugar ¿Qué era? ¿Quién es el gobernante de este reinó? ¿Por qué rayos estaba usando ropa? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Ella siguió cabalgando mirando maravillada su entorno, quería saber más acerca de este lugar, después de todo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo gobernará, ya podía imaginarse así misma como la princesa de este reinó, llena de todas las riquezas y el poder, llena de súbditos que la alabarán día y noche, de solo pensarlo se llenaba de emoción, tendría todo lo que se le había negado en Equestria y nadie podrá impedírselo.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una persona la estaba observando hasta que llegó enfrenté de el, ella levantó la mirada para reunirse con la suya.

Podía observar como los ojos de esa criatura la miraban con curiosidad, después de unos momentos de verlo ella se dio cuenta de que el estaba parado en dos pies y allí lo entendió.

Rápidamente se paró sobre sus patas traseras en un intento de imitar a ese ser, claro la palabra clave era lo intento pues no pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo antes de caer al suelo. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor, eso había sido vergonzoso.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Levanto su mirada para verlo, su rostro reflejaba curiosidad y preocupación. Ella no tenía porque contestarle muy bien podía simplemente irse y fingir que nada paso pero no podía hacer eso por dos simples razones. La primera ; no podía pararse en dos patas, eso no seria un problema pero por lo poco que pudo ver hasta el momento estás criaturas eran la especie dominante de este reinó, claro ella no había pasado más de 10 minutos en este lugar pero el hecho de que ella se había transformado en una de ellas y que al parecer también tenían la capacidad de hablar y pensar le hizo llegar a esa conclusión.

Así que no podía ir paseándose cabalgando por allí si en verdad ellos caminaban en dos patas.

Y segundo; no sabia que hacer, claro ella tenía un plan para dominar este mundo pero nada más, no había pensado en que hacer después de cruzar el portal y debido a la emoción no planeo nada.

Asi que aquí estaba ella, sola en un nuevo mundo con un plan para conquistarlo pero sin idea de que hacer a continuación y ningún lugar en donde quedarse.

¿Gracioso no creen?

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Esas palabras hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos y prestara atención de nuevo a la criatura, lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión, bien era claro que no se iba a ir sin antes obtener una respuesta suya así que pensó rápidamente en una.

"Em, si"

Mentalmente se dio un golpe en la cara, esa no era la respuesta que quería dar pero no importa siempre y cuando haga que esa criatura la dejé en paz.

"¿Estas segura? ¿no necesitas ayuda?"

Bien parecía que esa respuesta no fue suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad… espera un momento ¿acaso pregunto si necesitaba ayuda?. Ahora que lo pensaba y por más que odiara admitirlo, si necesitaba ayuda y mucha así que podía aprovechar esta situación para obtener respuestas y tal vez hasta un lugar en donde poder quedarse por un tiempo.

Con un nuevo plan en mente decidió contestar su pregunta para tratar de salir algo beneficiada de esto.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si necesito ayuda, verás soy nueva por aquí y acabo de llegar hace apenas unas horas y no tengo un lugar en donde pasar la noche, intenté buscar un hotel o apartamento pero la mayoría ya estaban ocupados o sus precios eran demasiado altos para que yo los pudiera pagar. Si me pudieras señalar algún lugar en donde pudiera pasar la noche te lo agradecería mucho"

No era el plan más original, fingir ser nuevo en la ciudad y no tener un lugar para quedarse era algo que ella leyó mucho en algunas historietas y novelas, pero si los seres de este mundo eran en algo parecido a los ponys entonces cabía la posibilidad de que sucediera lo mismo que en esas historias y que le ofrecieran pasar la noche gratis en su casa.

De todas formas no se hacía muchas ilusiones en que esto funcionará, después de todo las novelas y cómics son muy diferentes de la vida real.

"¿Y que hay de tus padres? Eres demasiado joven como para que te dejen estar en la calle y viajar sola"

Esa era una buena pregunta pero por suerte ya había pensado en una mentira por si sucedía algo así.

"Estamos de viaje pero por ciertos motivos yo tuve que venir sola a este lugar, los convencí para que me dejaran viajar sola y acordamos encontrarnos aquí en unos días"

"Ya veo, bueno si ese es el caso tal vez mis padres te permitan quedarte en nuestra casa por esta noche, aunque debería preguntárselos primero"

¡Si! Su plan funcionó, lo único que le falta es convencer a los padres de esta criatura para tener un lugar en donde quedarse hasta que supiera que hacer.

"¿Harías eso por mi? No creo que pueda aceptar, sería una molestia "

Tampoco iba a aceptar de inmediato, no quería parecer desesperada.

"Si, no encuentro problema alguno aunque como dije primero abría que convencer a mis padres"

"Muchas gracias prometo pagártelo en algún momento " No lo haría.

"Bueno entonces vallamos" El extendió su mano hacia ella, le tomo unos segundos en darse cuenta de porque lo hacía, ella seguía en el suelo.

Inmediatamente tomo su mano y esté en seguida la levantó con un tirón suave, al estar parada en dos pies de nuevo le costó mantener el equilibrio y por poco cayó al suelo de nuevo pero logró mantenerse en pie al final.

Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel ser y de dio cuenta de su expresión al presenciar eso, antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella se excuso diciendo que se encontraba cansada debido al largo día que tuvo, este al parecer acepto esa respuesta y le pidió que la siguiera para enseñarle el camino.

Fueron a un paso lento debido a la torpeza suya en caminar, varias veces se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse pero por suerte para ella esa criatura la sujetaba antes de que eso sucediera. Durante el camino charlaron un poco, el chico le hizo algunas preguntas sobre de donde venía y porque estaba de viaje, ella contesto con las mejores mentiras que se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento. Estaba un tanto curiosa en sobre porque el chico estaba en la calle a esta hora de la noche, al parecer sus padres lo habían mandado a comprar algo de leche a la tienda pero cuando esté llego ya habían cerrado.

"Ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Flash Centry un gusto conocerte"

Le dirigió una sonrisa y extendió su mano para saludarla, ella le tomo después de unos momentos y decidió presentarse también.

"Mucho gusto Flash, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer es un placer conocerte"

Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían, muy lejos del pueblo de Ponyville un suceso muy extraño estaba a punto de suceder. Hacía el este de ponyville se encontraba un pequeño pueblo llamado Risenbowll, el pueblo era conocido por ser un lugar muy tranquilo y también por ser el hogar de uno de los hombres más exitoso en la creación de nuevas tecnologías que ayudan a hacer más fácil la vida de las personas, pero eso no es lo que nos interesa en este momento.

Un poco más a las afueras de Risenbowll en una pequeña pradera, un fuerte viento soplaba en ese momento.

Si bien esto podría parecer normal para cualquier persona no lo era, el viento que se estaba originando en ese momento no era por una causa natural, todo lo contrario era un suceso creado por alguien o algo.

Las fuertes ráfagas de aire que se crearon comenzaron a tomar cada vez más y más fuerza hasta el punto en el que el viento era tan fuerte que arrancaba pedazos de tierra y cortezas de los pocos árboles que habían en ese lugar.

Sin previo aviso y en contra de todo fenómeno natural el aire se empezaba a romper, la apariencia que daba se asimilaba a la de un espejo roto, poco a poco grietas iban apareciendo en ese lugar y cada vez más se extendían por el aire hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

El aire literalmente se rompió.

Pedazos de lo que parecían ser los restos del aire caían al suelo y se rompían poco después, ahora un espacio negro ocupaba el lugar en el que una vez estuvo.

Y algo inesperado sucedió, algo o mejor dicho alguien salió volando de ese espacio en negro, salió a una velocidad tan rápida que cayó unos 10 metros lejos de ese lugar. Unos segundos después de eso todo empezaba a calmarse, el viento desaparecía lentamente y el aire volvía a la normalidad y en cuestión de segundos la única prueba que quedaban de ese suceso era el desastre que ocasionó y el niño que aún seguía al parecer inconsciente en el suelo.

 _ **En ese momento nadie lo sabía pero la paz que existía en ese momento estaba a punto de extinguirse debido a la llegada de estos 2 individuos, del cual el segundo cambiaría la historia de este mundo tal y como lo conocemos, pero la pregunta es ¿será para bien o para mal?**_

 _ **Bueno solo quedaba esperar y averiguarlo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dolor.

Esa era la única palabra que describía como se sentía en este momento.

Todo su cuerpo sentía dolor, no había ninguna parte que no lo hiciera, por dios hasta podría jurar que le dolía el pelo.

Trato de levantarse del suelo, pero su estado actual era tan débil que lo único que logró fue hacerse daño así mismo al moverse.

Sin ninguna otra opción decidió quedarse en el suelo y descansar por unos minutos, sin nada que hacer más que ver el cielo nocturno que había frente a él.

Era hermoso.

El siempre prefirió la noche sobre el día por varias razones, pero si tuviera que escoger una sería por la belleza que adopta el cielo durante la noche, las estrellas que lo adornaban e iluminaban le daban cierto aire de tranquilidad, algo que el siempre agradecía sin importar la situación en la que estaba.

Pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso ahora.

Su mente viajaba a través de los sucesos que ocurrieron recientemente.

Sobre todo, en la manera en que llegó aquí.

Su duelo contra ZARC había sido duro, uno de los más duros que jamás había tenido, aunque esto se debía a la usencia que tuvo en los duelos durante los últimos años y también al hecho de que no iba preparado para pelear con él.

Nadie lo iba.

Ni él ni los Lancers.

Se supone que lo único que tenían que hacer era detener la invasión de la dimensión fusión y rescatar a Yuzu y los demás.

¡Nadie menciono nada acerca de tener un duelo contra un ser que podía estar a la altura de los dioses egipcios e incluso que podría ser más fuerte que ellos!

"Conociendo mi suerte supongo que era de esperarse"

Al menos él ya tenía experiencia luchando contra dioses así que no le fue tan mal, a excepción de los momentos en que recibió los ataques de ZARC.

Sus labios formaron una mueca de disgusto y dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo.

Estaba hecho una mierda.

Su anteriormente pantalón azul y chaqueta roja estaban destrozados, pero seguían lo suficientemente buenos como para cubrir una parte decente de su cuerpo. Su playera negra estaba llena de agujeros y cortes, y por si eso no fuera poco una gran parte de su cuerpo estaba quemado.

Siguiendo examinando su cuerpo logró ver varias manchas rojas en él, sangre obviamente, esta seguía saliendo de sus heridas algunas de forma muy lenta, pudo sentir como en esas zonas tenía calor, probablemente el fuego había sido capaz de cerrarlas, aunque no completamente.

A pesar de todo esto por alguna extraña razón el no sentía nada.

No había miedo.

No había angustia.

No había desesperación.

Solo el dolor.

No sentía ninguna emoción al ver el estado en el que estaba, probablemente todo el mundo hubiera gritado de dolor y miedo, pidiendo desesperadamente que alguien los ayudará.

Pero no el.

Él sabía exactamente porque no sentía ninguna de esas emociones, él ya había pasado por esta mierda varias veces, tanto que el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente ya no le sorprendía de hecho había recibido peores daños en el pasado así que algo como esto no iba a asustarlo.

"Me pregunto en qué punto de mi vida deje de tener miedo, je supongo que enfrentar tantos peligros y estar al borde de la muerte tantas veces en verdad cambia tu forma de pensar y ver el mundo"

Con una pequeña risa siguió inspeccionando su cuerpo concentrándose esta vez en su brazo izquierdo, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que a pesar del daño que había recibido su cuerpo su disco de duelos seguía intacto, eso ya era una buena noticia ya que el no sabría que hacer sin él, si bien podía pedirle a Winged Kuriboh que le trajera su disco original pero este no tenía las mejoras que el que poseía actualmente.

Con mucho esfuerzo levanto su brazo derecho, le dolía como el infierno, pero fue capaz de aguantarlo hasta llegar a su disco de duelos y presionar un botón que había en él, más exactamente el que guardaba su deck. El compartimiento que lo guardaba se abrió y el rápidamente lo tomo con su mano derecha y lo llevo enfrente de su rostro.

Paso varios segundos mirando la carta principal que había en el… Yubel.

El siguió mirando fijamente esa carta durante unos segundos más, esos segundos se trasformaron en minutos y sin que él se diera cuenta ya había pasado más de 7 minutos observándola, casi como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara.

Con un suspiro de resignación decidió hablar sabiendo que ella no lo haría.

"¿Sabes si hay alguna forma de volver?"

Silencio fue lo que siguió después de esas palabras, ese silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos más, pensando que no obtendría respuesta alguna de ella soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a pasar de carta.

" _No, no conozco ninguna forma en la que podamos volver y aun si la supiera y lográramos volver tu estas demasiado débil como para continuar con tu duelo_ "

"Aun así habría que intentarlo, no puedo permitir que ZARC triunfe es demasiado peligroso"

Ella no discutió ese punto, ZARC era una gran amenaza, solamente bastaba con ver en qué estado había dejado a Konami uno de los mejores si no es que el mejor duelista de la historia, claro él había recibido peores daños, pero eso fue de vuelta en la _Academia de Duelos,_ en ese entonces él no tenía la experiencia, fuerza y las cartas que tiene ahora, dios ni siquiera podía activar el modo _Ghosth (1)_ a voluntad.

Había visto como Konami se enfrentaba contra seres que podían ser catalogados como dioses, vio cómo se enfrentó a decenas de Gohsths él solo, como peleo contra los duelistas más fuertes de sus respectivas eras, y a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces estuvo en gran desventaja debido al daño real que recibía, a su larga usencia en los duelos o a los números abrumadores a los que se enfrentaba, el siempre salía victorioso.

Pero lamentablemente esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

Konami había perdido.

Si bien esto no era una verdad absoluta estaba segura de que Konami lo sentía de esa manera, después de todo abandonar el duelo ya sea por voluntad propia o no es sinónimo de rendición y por ende la perdida.

Ella no podía imaginar cómo se sentía en este momento, pero estaba segura de que no se sentía para nada bien, sus amigos habían sido gravemente heridos y prácticamente derrotados, siendo Reiji el único que daba una resistencia decente contra ZARC pero a fin de cuentas una resistencia inútil. Cuando Konami presencio el estado en el que sus amigos se encontraban la rabia inundo su ser, él se había decidido a hacer pagar a quien quiera que se atrevió a hacerle esto a sus amigos, pero toda esa rabia fue reemplazada por sorpresa e incredulidad al ver quien había sido el perpetrador de tal masacre.

Fue Yuya.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez, esa persona o cosa tenía la misma apariencia que Yuya pero definitivamente no era el, después de todo ¿desde cuándo Yuya parecía un monstruo? Poco después se había enterado de boca de Reiji lo que había sucedido.

Konami se había sentido culpable por no haber estado allí antes para impedir que esto pasara, el sintió que esto era un problema causado por su irresponsabilidad y como tal era su obligación arreglarlo.

Así que el solo se enfrentó en un duelo contra ZARC.

Decir que ese duelo fue difícil sería un eufemismo, desde el principio Konami estuvo en desventaja siendo su principal desventaja que ZARC ya tenía a su monstruo As en el campo.

 **El rey supremo Z-Arc.**

Y por si eso no fuera poco, por haber interrumpido en el duelo sufrió una penalización de 2000 puntos de vida.

Enserio que al destino le gustaba joderlo siempre que podía.

Pero la suerte le había sonreído al ver las cartas que había sacado, con esa mano el iba a ser capaz de remontar este duelo y tener la ventaja en su primer turno gracias a que podía añadir más cartas desde su deck a su mano debido a la carta mágica **one day of peace** , y no solo eso, sino que también evitará recibir daño gracias a su efecto y si a eso le sumamos los monstruos que tenía los cuales le ayudarían a robar más cartas, en cuestión de segundos hasta tal vez el podría vencerlo en su primer turno _(2)._

Si el tan solo hubiera sabido cuáles eran los efectos de **Z-ARC** sin duda alguna hubiera pensado en una estrategia mejor.

Después de algunos turnos el seguía en una gran desventaja, pero no tanta como uno se esperaría, si bien los efectos de **Z-ARC** arruinaron sus jugadas no arruinaron sus deseos de seguir luchando para hacer que su amigo volviera a la normalidad.

Mientras el duelo proseguía el intentaba hacer reaccionar a Yuya de todas las maneras posibles.

Atacándolo .

Hablando con el para que recordara de lo que en verdad se trataban los duelos.

Incluso mostrándole la mitad del amuleto que ambos habían comprado, ese que simbolizaba su amistad y que no importaba lo que pasará ni dónde estaban, ellos siempre serían amigos.

Y entonces hubo una reacción.

No duró mucho ya que fue suprimida rápidamente por ZARC pero el la había visto.

Su rostro había reflejado sorpresa e inclusive … ¿temor?

¿Por qué Yuya habría de tener miedo? ¿seria por qué no tenía control de su cuerpo y acciones?, Eso tendría sentido, el ya había pasado por una experiencia similar hace mucho tiempo así que sabía lo que se sentía.

Pero aún así esa expresión había sido diferente a las que ya había visto de algunas personas que habían pasado por lo mismo, no solo reflejaba miedo, también terror ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le asustaba tanto no poder controlar su cuerpo? No, no era eso, el sentía terror debido a otra razón y el creía saber cuál era.

Yuya tenía miedo de matarlo.

El estaba aterrado por eso.

Yuya estaba consiente de lo que pasaba, el lo estaba viendo todo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Y ambos sabían que es lo que sucedería si Konami perdía ese duelo.

ZARC los mataría a todos.

Y Yuya no podría hacer nada para impedirlo , nadie podría.

En ese momento Konami tomo una decisión.

El activaría el modo _Gosth._

Honestamente no quería hacerlo debido a que quería hacer reaccionar a Yuya causando la menor cantidad de daño posible, pero no podía permitir que está situación empeorará, además el ya tenía experiencia cuando entraba en ese modo así que podía controlarse por una cantidad de tiempo limitado. Pero también sabía que probablemente eso no sería suficiente, si bien el modo Gosth aumentaba sus habilidades de duelo al darle una mente fría y calculadora su ausencia en los duelos y la falta de sus mejores cartas le harían este duelo un poco difícil.

Así que tomo otra decisión, una que iba en contra de todo lo que le gustaba.

El iba a hacer un duelo de entretenimiento.

El no había podido evitar poner una mueca en ese pensamiento, nunca le gustó llamar la atención de la gente y menos que estás lo vieran como un medio de entretenimiento barato, pero había mucho en juego en este momento como para que el dudará. Además, si lo hacía había una pequeña posibilidad de que Yuya reaccionara a eso.

" _Por cierto ¿Ya te disté cuenta de tu apariencia?_ "

La pregunta de Yubel lo saco de sus pensamientos, le dio una mirada divertida y le contesto.

"Si Yubel ya sé que me veo como una mierda, pero no eres la mejor persona para hablar de eso"

Ella apareció delante de él con el ceño fruncido " _No estaba hablando de eso baka_ "

"Entonces ilumíname mi amiga Yubel"

" _Rejuveneciste… de nuevo_ "

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué tanto? "

" _Pareces un niño de 12 años_ "

Konami dejo salir un gemido de frustración.

"Bueno eso es una mierda ¿Por qué el destino está tan empeñado en evitar que siga creciendo? Digo no tengo nada en contra de ser joven de nuevo pero que esto suceda tan seguido es muy molesto"

" _Muchas personas estarían feliz de estar en tu situación_ "

"Si con mi situación te refieres a ser casi asesinado por una entidad probablemente divina y ser arrojado a lo que es probablemente una dimensión y mundo desconocido, entonces esas personas tienen serios problemas"

Konami no dijo nada más después de eso, simplemente se quedó acostado en el suelo disfrutando cómo el aire frío movía su cabello negro y tocaba su piel.

" _¿Qué es lo que harás a continuación_?"

En lugar de responder a su pregunta el simplemente se levantó del suelo acomodándose en una posición sentada, ignoro todo el dolor que sentía y procedió a levantarse completamente.

"Lo primero será conseguir un poco de ayuda, en mi estado actual no puedo hacer mucho, luego de eso investigarse un poco más acerca de este mundo y si es posible buscaré una forma de volver"

" _No pareces preocupado por lo que le este sucediendo a tus amigos en este momento_ "

"Tal como dije en mi estado actual no hay mucho que pueda hacer, además no sirve de nada preocuparme en este momento, lo mejor que puedo hacer es recuperarme de mis heridas y confiar en que Reiji podrá derrotar a Zarc"

" _Creí que Reiji había sido derrotado_ "

"Afortunadamente no fue así, le dije que se mantuviera lejos del duelo y que no interviniera a menos que fuera necesario, si tenemos suerte el será capaz de derrotar a Zarc después de todo el daño que le hice"

Sin nada más que decir y con un gran dolor Konami empezó a caminar hacia una dirección al azar con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de ayuda y que sus amigos lograrán salir vivos del duelo con Zarc.

"Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está mi gorra?"

" _Fue quemada por uno de los ataques de Zarc antes de llegar aquí_ "

" **Mierda** "

Sip definitivamente al destino le gustaba joderlo.

 _ **Bueno escribir este capítulo fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba, a excepción de unos cuantos bloqueos de escritor, pero fuera de eso todo bien.**_

 _ **Sip ya estoy escribiendo nuevamente en fanfiction, desde mi celular lamentablemente ya que debido a ciertas circunstancias ya no tengo computadora, y nop no tengo pensado abandonar este fic en mucho tiempo, los otros que tengo estoy pensando en bórralos y volver a escribirlos desde cero, ya que me di cuenta de cual mala era mi forma de narrar en ese entonces.**_

 _ **¡Y sip, este es un Cruze entre MLP Equestria Girls y Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force, esto fue algo que se me vino de repente a la cabeza, honestamente no estaba muy seguro de hacer esto, pero recordé que estaba intentando una nueva forma de escribir así que decidí hacerlo, por favor díganme qué tal les parece mi nueva forma de narrar.**_

 _ **No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero en algunas partes puse números encerrados en paréntesis (7) eso para señalar algo que explicaré al final del capítulo ya que probablemente muchos no tengan idea de lo que significan ciertas palabras o explicaciones.**_

 _ **Probablemente muchos no lo sepan, pero el protagonista de los juegos Tag Force es un Gosth, esto se nos revela en Tag Force 5 o 6, no recuerdo muy bien. Para no hacer una explicación larga un Gosth es un robot de duelos, para más detalles busquen en la Wikipedia o vean 5Ds.**_

 _ **Sip, sé que Konami no podría haber ganado su duelo contra Zarc en el primer turno si hubiera activado one day of peace ya que su efecto también evitará que el jugador contrario reciba daño.**_

 _ **¡A POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **DDD significaría DUELISTA DE UNA DIMENSION DIFERENTE, ignora la segunda D.**_

 _ **Comet Galaxy:**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo nos vemos en el siguiente cap, antes voy a decirles que los próximos capítulos se centraran en Konami explorando el mundo de Equestria Girls, así que no veremos a Sunset por un rato.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Maldito destino, maldita niñez, maldito Zarc"

" _ **[¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás quejándote? Llevas casi media hora maldiciendo a todo lo que se te viene a la mente]"**_

"Hasta que encuentre un maldito pueblo o ciudad donde me puedan ayudar"

Konami no estaba teniendo un buen momento, durante casi media hora desde que había iniciado su caminata al azar tratando de encontrar un lugar donde lo pudieran ayudar no había tenido suerte, eso no hubiera sido un gran problema para él ya que normalmente suele ser muy paciente pero el dolor que sentía había empeorado desde que comenzó a caminar, el hecho de que ahora tenía nuevamente su cuerpo de 12 años no ayudo para nada ya que solo empeoro su dolor. Así que para dejar salir el estrés empezó a maldecir todo lo que se le ocurría, desde los árboles hasta los duelos, tenía que admitir que eso lo alivio un poco pero lamentablemente eso no ayudaba a su situación.

Yubel había decidido hacerle compañía hasta que el llegara a un lugar seguro, no iba a dejarlo a su suerte, no en este momento, pero el estado de ánimo en el que Konami se encontraba y sus constantes maldiciones a todo lo que pensaba la estaban cansando.

Siguiendo su caminata Konami pensaba en su situación actual, estaba gravemente herido y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo consciente si no encontraba ayuda pronto, sus amigos estaban en problemas, pero él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos en este momento, estaba perdido en lo que probablemente es un mundo y dimensión diferente a las que conoció hace poco, y lo que le preocupaba más era que no tenía dinero, sin él sabía que no conseguiría ayuda correcta ni comida o refugió. Pero la gente de este mundo no sería tan cruel como para dejar a un niño gravemente herido a su suerte.

¿Verdad?

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio decidió pensar en otra cosa, el preocuparse no le ayudaría para nada.

"Necesito una gorra nueva"

Decidió pensar en su preciada gorra ¡Oh su gorra! Cuanto la amaba, nunca salía de casa sin una de ellas.

" _ **[¿No deberías estar más preocupado por otras cosas? Como tratar de encontrar una solución a tu situación actual]"**_

"En este momento estoy tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea mi situación actual Yubel"

Después de esa declaración ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

Konami seguía avanzando sin descansar, el dolor aumentaba y sus fuerzas empezaban a irse, pero él no se rendiría, había pasado por cosas peores que estás, aunque claro en esos momentos él no estaba perdido en medio de la nada y no tenía un cuerpo de 12 años. Pasaron los minutos y aún no había rastro alguno de civilización y él estaba empezando a creer que no encontraría ninguna, oh bueno si no hallaba señales de alguna simplemente de desmayaría felizmente en el césped, en este momento esa no parecía una mala opción, simplemente se desmayaría, descansaría y esperaría hasta que llegue su final, tal vez le duela un poco pero siempre podía dejarse inconsciente el mismo, además -

" _ **[Veo luces más adelante]"**_

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

" _ **[Dije que veo luces más adelante]"**_

Dejando de lado por un momento sus pensamientos suicidas enfoco su vista hacia enfrenté para comprobar lo que dijo Yubel.

Al principio él no podía verlos ya que su visión se había vuelto nublosa debido al cansancio, pero después de unos momentos de enfocar su vista hacia enfrenté pudo verlos, se veían diminutos desde esta distancia y eran casi imperceptibles, pero ciertamente podía ver luces más adelante.

Konami no pudo contener la sonrisa que empezaba a crecer en su cara y sin dudarlo empezó a reír felizmente.

"¡Si! ¡Al fin maldita sea! ¡Sabía que mi suerte no podía ser tan mala!"

" _ **[Eso parece, bueno será mejor que te apresures en llegar, tus heridas podrían empeorar si no las atien-] "**_

Yubel no pudo terminar de hablar con Konami ya que este salió corriendo hacia donde veía las luces.

" _ **[Baka si te mueves así solo empeorarás tus heridas]"**_ le hablo, aunque inútilmente ya que él ya estaba muy lejos _**"[Oh bueno eso ya no será culpa mía, pero me quedaré a tu lado un poco más, solo por si estás en peligro]"**_ Sin nada más que decir Yubel desapareció de la vista y se quedaría esperando cerca por si Konami necesitara su ayuda.

Mientras tanto Konami seguía corriendo felizmente y sin control directo a lo que ahora podía observar era un pequeño pueblo, aunque aún no podía decirlo con toda certeza debido a que aún era de noche y seguía algo retirado.

El dolor que su cuerpo sentía empezaba a aumentar con cada paso que daba, correr de esa forma solo empeoro su condición tal y como había dicho Yubel pero él no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan cerca de poder recibir ayuda… probablemente.

Sin darse cuenta la distancia que había entre el pueblo y él fue cortada rápidamente pero no pensó en eso, el siguió corriendo tratando de hallar cualquier persona que lo pudiera ayudar, no mucho tiempo después pudo divisar a una pareja paseando por las calles. Sin perder tiempo el corrió hacia ellos y llamo su atención pidiendo por ayuda antes de caer al suelo sin fuerzas para continuar, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de perder la consciencia fueron las voces preocupadas de esas personas.

Al parecer las personas de este mundo no eran tan crueles como él había pensado.

 _ **-XXX-**_

"Oye Konami juguemos de nuevo"

"¿Acaso no se cansan de perder todo el tiempo?"

"¡Por favor!"

"¡Agh! ¡Está bien, pero dejen de poner esa cara!"

Dos meses.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Konami había llegado a este nuevo mundo.

"Adelante escoge las cartas con las que quieras jugar"

Durante ese tiempo él se había estado quedando en ese pueblo el cual aprendió se llamaba Risembool, después de que esas personas lo ayudaran llevándolo a un hospital que había en el pueblo fue abordado con cientos de preguntas sobre lo que le había pasado, sabiendo que la gente lo tacharía de loco si les dijera la verdad, mintió diciéndoles que una pandilla había decidido golpearlo y dejarlo tirado cerca de este lugar.

Después de eso sucedieron muchas cosas de las que Konami no estaba contento para nada.

Llamaron a la policía.

La policía significaba muchos problemas para él, sabia como iban a proceder en este caso, primero vendrían y le harían unas cuantas preguntas sobre el nombre, edad, padres, etc., y después le preguntarían que fue lo que sucedió.

Y tal y como lo había pensado los oficiales de policía hicieron todo lo que él pensaba, por supuesto el dio información falsa sobre sí mismo y lo que pasó… bueno no tan falsa, el en verdad recibió una paliza, pero de parte de Zarc no unos pandilleros y tampoco mintió sobre ser un huérfano y vagabundo, él ya era eso desde mucho antes de venir aquí así que no estaba mintiendo por completó.

Los policías decidieron ponerlo en un orfanato al ver que era huérfano, más específicamente en el orfanato Smilie World de Reisenboll.

No pudo evitar pensar que algún dios se estaba burlando de él. _(1)_

Después de ser dado de alta del hospital le dieron sus cosas de vuelta, aunque el en realidad no tenía mucho solo su disco de duelo, su collar, amuleto y una que otra baratija.

La cuidadora del orfanato y los niños que lo habitaban fueron muy amables con el hasta el punto en el que se empezó a sentir cómodo y a jugar con los niños más pequeños que el.

"Activo el efecto de _**Evilswarm Bahamaunt**_ , desacoplando una overlay unit y descartando un monstruo Evilswarm de mi mano puedo seleccionar y tomar el control de un monstruo de mi oponente"

Lo que lo lleva a su situación actual.

Para su grata sorpresa se enteró de que, en este mundo al parecer también existía el duelo de monstruos, lo cual honestamente ya se esperaba, pero después de que entro en una charla bastante interesante con Reiji acerca de las diferentes dimensiones y mundos existentes, no pudo evitar querer ver un mundo en donde el duelo de monstruos jamás fue creado o no cobro la fama que tiene

Si tan solo supiera.

" **Shaddoll Winda** ataca directamente"

Por lo menos aún había duelos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

En el tiempo que Konami ha pasado en el orfanato se le ha proporcionado de todas las necesidades básicas que debería tener un niño de su edad, incluso estudios, aunque estos se daban en el mismo orfanato en lugar de una escuela debido a que no se podían dar el lujo de gastar tanto dinero, eso sin tomar en cuenta algunos de los niños que serían adoptados y llevados a un nuevo hogar y posiblemente nueva escuela, lo cual lo haría un gasto innecesario.

A diferencia de los demás niños del orfanato Konami no esperaba mucho que alguien lo adoptara debido a dos razones, la primera es que los adultos que buscan adoptar a un niño por lo regular deciden adoptar a los más chicos que hay debido a que el vínculo de afecto que se puede formar con ellos es mejor de lo que sería con un niño más crecido como él.

La segunda razón era simple, él no quería ser adoptado, era prácticamente un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, sin mencionar que él conocía a sus padres biológicos, no eran los mejores padres del mundo, de hecho, eran unos bastardos que estaban obsesionados con la perfección, pero eran sus padres y llamar así a algún desconocido sería una experiencia extraña e incómoda para él.

"¡Konami estoy a punto de ir al pueblo de Ponyville, si vas acompañarme ven ahora!"

El grito de la encargada principal del orfanato, Martha desvió su atención de la victoria que estaba a punto de tener.

Martha es la encargada principal del orfanato y de la mayoría de los deberes que se hacen en él, cuando Konami supo su nombre y que era la encargada del orfanato no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente algún dios está burlándose cruelmente de él. (2)

Decidió terminar rápidamente su duelo contra un niño sin experiencia para poder ir al pueblo cercano de Ponyville, había escuchado mucho de ese pueblo por parte de los demás niños y encargados del orfanato y el cómo parecía más una pequeña ciudad que un pueblo.

También había oído hablar de parte de los niños que muchos duelistas jóvenes se juntaban en la plaza principal del pueblo los fines de semanas para tener duelos, especialmente los sábados y daba la casualidad de que hoy era un sábado.

Le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Martha para que lo llevara a Ponyville, él le dio varias razones de porque debería, siendo la principal que se aburría en este pueblo y se moría por tener un buen duelo.

No es que los duelistas de Risenbowll fueran malos, es solo que cuando te has enfrentado a los 3 dioses egipcios, bestias sagradas, viajeros en el tiempo y cientos de cosas más tiendes a mejorar increíblemente rápido en los duelos y los oponentes normales no son suficientes para satisfacerte.

Además, tenía curiosidad de cómo se veía Ponyville.

Terminando su duelo y felicitando al niño por no rendirse hasta el final se levantó del suelo, tomo su disco de duelo que estaba aún lado de él y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada del orfanato para poder encontrarse con Martha y emprender su viaje hacia Ponyville en busca de un oponente que le diera un desafío.

"Pfff como si alguien así existiera en este mundo"

 _ **-XXX-**_

"Ahí estaba yo sin manos ni cartas en mi campo contra un duelista con un monstruo de más de 2000 puntos de ataque, mis life points eran menos de mil y sabía que si no robaba una buena carta en mi siguiente turno perdería el duelo"

"¿No te cansas de contar esa historia?"

"Shh viene la mejor parte"

Konami fue silenciado por su compañero de viaje mientras caminaban, su compañero era Silver Spark, un niño del orfanato que también logro convencer a Martha para llevarlo al pueblo y pudiera tener unos cuantos duelos.

En opinión de Konami él era un buen tipo y un duelista decente entre los de su categoría, pero tendía a ser demasiado vanidoso y orgulloso por cosas que ha hecho y no tiene ningún sentido recordar, tal como la historia de cómo derroto a un duelista cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, algo que relata mucho y al parecer seguirá haciéndolo hasta que consiga un logro nuevo, todo eso sin mencionar su extraño nombre, lo cual parece que muchas personas de este mundo comparten.

"Martha por favor dime que no falta mucho para llegar, te juro que si escucho de nuevo esta historia enterrare mi cabeza en la tierra para no oírla más"

Martha dejo escapar una risita a eso, ella podía entender lo molesto que podría estar Konami con esa historia, ella la ha escuchado muchas más veces que él y aun no se acostumbra.

"Estamos a punto de llegar, de hecho, ahora podemos ver el pueblo"

Tal y como ella decía el Ponyville podía verse desde el lugar en donde estaban, aún falta un poco para llegar, 5 minutos tal vez si siguen su ritmo y 2 si corren.

El viaje no había sido tan largo, alrededor de 20 minutos a pie y a un ritmo lento, pero para Konami han sido los 20 minutos más largos de su vida, tener que escuchar a Silver presumir acerca de lo que hizo una y otra vez lo volvía loco.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron a Ponyville, Konami pudo ver de inmediato que los niños del orfanato no mentían cuando dijeron que se parecía más a una pequeña ciudad que un pueblo, la única diferencia en su opinión seria el tamaño y la cantidad de edificios y contaminación que tendrían las ciudades.

Konami y Silver siguieron a Martha mientras caminaban por la ciudad, Konami inspeccionaba cada lugar y memorizaba la ruta y locales que veía para referencia futura, una cosa que pudo notar fue que este pueblo era muy variado en colores, sobre todo colores brillantes, a Yuya definitivamente le hubiera gustado este lugar.

Konami hizo una mueca al recordar a su preciado amigo, en el tiempo que había pasado en este mundo ni una sola vez se vio una señal de que fuera buscado por los lancers, lo que lo llevo a pensar que tal vez fueron derrotados por Zarc, también está la posibilidad de que lo dieron por muerto o que aún lo seguían buscando, pero no lo hallaban, honestamente Konami esperaba que fuera alguna de las últimas dos.

"Bueno niños aquí está el parque, recuerden no irse de aquí hasta que yo vuela de las compras y diviértanse mucho"

La despedida de Martha lo saco de sus pensamientos, observando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ciertamente habían llegado al parque y que tal y como se lo habían contado había una gran cantidad de duelistas.

No pudo evitar emocionarse ante la oportunidad de tener un duelo que hiciera hervir su sangre y quien sabe, tal vez la oportunidad de ver nuevas cartas en acción.

No queriendo esperar más el salió disparado hacia el parque ignorando el grito molesto de Martha y seguido de un igualmente emocionado Silver.

 _ **-XXX-**_

"Bueno esto es decepcionante"

" _[¿Qué esperabas? Tienes la apariencia de un niño de 12 años, ningún adolecente mayor o adulto querrá tener un duelo contigo]"_

"Esperaba que al menos uno de ellos fuera un bravucón que tratara de aprovecharse de mi edad para poder derrotarme y llevarse mis cartas, pero al parecer este pueblo está libre de esos… es en verdad decepcionante"

"¿Con quién hablas?"

A Konami no le ha ido bien durante los últimos 10 minutos, cualquier persona que el retara a un duelo se negaría debido a que él es alguien _"joven e inexperto y debería ir a jugar con niños dentro de su liga"_ malditos adolecentes de sangre caliente.

El jugaría con niños _"de su edad"_ pero derrotar un duelista joven que necesitaría mínimo una vida entera para tener una oportunidad de ganarle sería un golpe a su orgullo.

"Solo estoy pensando en voz alta, ¿no sabes si hay alguien de nuestra edad que suponga un verdadero desafío para mí?"

"¿No te estas poniendo un poco engreído?"

"Lo dice el chico que cuenta la misma historia cientos de veces todos los días"

"Touche, bueno el único niño de nuestra edad que se me ocurre que podría estar a tu altura seria Rainbow Dash"

"¿La chica que tú y los demás dicen que tiene un enorme ego y es increíblemente buena en Duel Monster?"

Silver hizo una mueca ante eso.

"Si, esa misma, es tan buena que hasta fue capaz de derrotarme, si vas a retarla puedo llevarte ante ella"

" _[¿Así que retaras a un verdadero duelo a un niño pequeño? Me sorprende lo bajo que has caído Konami-san]"_

Ignorando la burla de Darklord Lucifer Konami asintió a Silver y este lo llevo hacia donde esta Rainbow, la caminata que hicieron no fue muy larga, pero en medio camino ellos pudieron ver una pequeña multitud, curiosos decidieron ver de qué se trataba todo así que se unieron a ver.

No fue una sorpresa para ninguno cuando vieron que se trataba de un duelo, pero lo que llamo la atención de Konami fue que una niña de su edad de piel celeste y cabello multicolor estaba teniendo un duelo contra un chico de probablemente 17 años, los monstruos que había en el campo eran dos que él conocía y por lo que parecía la niña iba ganando.

"Ahí esta"

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién?"

"Rainbow Dash, es quien está teniendo el duelo"

"¿La niña pequeña? Pero dijiste que ningún adolecente o adulto tendría un duelo con nosotros por nuestra edad"

"Si, pero Rainbow es la mejor duelista de nuestra edad por estos lados, así que los chicos mayores la permiten tener duelos con ellos, inclusive ha llegado a derrotar a varios de ellos, aunque con dificultad"

Un grito del duelista mayor los saco de su conversación, justo a tiempo para ver como su monstruo y sus puntos de vida restantes eran aniquilados por un monstruo que Konami reconoció como **Harpie´s Pet Dragon**.

"¡Ja eso te ensañara a no retar a la gran y fabulosa Rainbow Dash a un duelo!"

Raibow Dash se paraba triunfante ante su oponente caído mientras la luz del sol se filtraba entre las nubes del cielo directo a su cuerpo dándole una apariencia aún más imponente de la que los demás niños la veían.

Koanmi no pudo evitar recordar a Jack al ver eso.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres retarla a un duelo? Ella es bastante buena"

"Quiero retarla, si la derroto tal vez los demás chicos me permitan tener duelos con ellos" Konami volteo para mirar a Silver mientras le decía eso, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro lo cual llamo su atención "Oye porque esa cara, no es como si fuera a perder y aun si lo hiciera no es como si se acabara el mundo"

" _[¿El gran Konami perdiendo ante una niña de 12 años y sin experiencia? Le daría el control del infierno a la persona que me permitiera ver eso]"_

" _Por el amor de dios Lucifer, ¿puedes callarte por un momento? ¿Porque no pudo venir Yubel o Neos en tu lugar?"_

" _[No es como que yo esté contento con esto, pero lamentablemente era mi turno para cuidarte y si voy hacerlo al menos voy a tener algo de diversión molestándote]"_

Antes de que Konami pudiera contestarle Silver hablo.

"Es solo que estoy preocupado de que pierdas y ella se lleve tus cartas"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella se llevaría mis cartas?"

Ante esa pregunta Silver hizo una mueca antes de contestar "Ella tiene la regla de que cualquier persona que la rete a un duelo si pierde tendrá que entregarle su deck, claro esto solo aplica a los niños de su edad y un poco menores, pero de vez en cuando también lo hace con niños mayores que ella"

Ante esta nueva información Konami frunció el ceño, si había algo que odiaba eran las personas que se llevaban los decks de otros duelistas, dichas personas ni siquiera tenían el derecho de ser llamados duelistas ya que ensuciaban el juego con sus estúpidas apuestas.

"Gracias por la preocupación, pero ahora con mayor razón tengo que enfrentarla, no puedo permitir que alguien así siga haciendo lo que quiera solo porque se cree buena en los duelos"

" _[Por supuesto que no te quedarías cruzado de brazos y no hacer nada al escuchar de una persona así ¿pero acaso no hiciste algo similar en el pasado?]"_

Sin nada más que decirle a Silver e ignorando a Lucifer, Konami camino hacia el frente y más allá de la multitud directo hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

"¡Vamos no puedes hacer esto! ¡haz una excepción y permíteme conservar mi deck esta vez! "

"Olvídalo Buster, tengo una reputación que mantener así que no hare eso"

Al llegar al frente de la multitud Konami pudo ver como ambos duelistas estaban discutiendo, al parecer el retador perdedor no estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte del trato y estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la chica llamada Rainbow Dash, Konami no podía culparlo, si estuviera en su lugar el haría algo parecido… probablemente, él tenía un honor que conservar después de todo.

"Pero esta es la tercera vez que me quitaras mi deck y ya no tengo cartas ni dinero para armar uno nuevo, por favor ten piedad y haz una excepción por mi"

La voz del dicho Buster sonaba en verdad desesperado, Konami no pudo evitar asombrarse un poco al escuchar la cantidad de veces que había perdido su deck a manos de Rainbow Dash, eso solo hablaba de lo buen duelista que era ella… eso o el tal Buster era un pésimo duelista.

"Ese no es mi problema, debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de retarme a un duelo, e hiciste una promesa ¿acaso no piensas cumplirla? ¿Dónde está tu honor de duelista?"

Esas palabras hicieron que Buster hiciera una mueca, ella tenía razón él había hecho una promesa y debía de cumplirla, así que sin más opción y sabiendo que Rainbow no cambiaría de opinión el lentamente saco su deck de su disco y se dispuso a entregárselo a Rainbow… eso claro si una mano no lo hubiera detenido a medio camino.

"¡Oye que estás haciendo! "Rainbow le grito a Konami, enojada por haberse metido e impedido que Buster le entregara su deck, pero Konami no le hizo caso ya que las palabras que dijo Rainbow aún seguían sonando en su cabeza.

" _Ese no es mi problema, debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de retarme a un duelo, e hiciste una promesa ¿acaso no piensas cumplirla? ¿Dónde está tu honor de duelista?"_

" _¿acaso no piensas cumplirla? ¿Dónde está tu honor de duelista?"_

" _¿Dónde está tu honor de duelista?"_

" _Honor de duelista"_

" _Honor de duelista"_

" _[Oh esto será interesante]"_

"Alguien que reclama las cartas de los demás como suyas no tiene derecho a hablar sobre el honor"

Un enorme silencio callo en el parque debido a las palabras de Konami, muchos niños lo miraban perplejos por lo que le había dicho a la considerada por muchos mejor duelista de su edad, los adolescentes y algunos adultos que estaban ahí también miraban la escena con curiosidad por la aparición del niño nuevo.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Te reto a un duelo Rainbow Dash, si gano permitirás que Buster conserve su deck y devolverás todos lo demás decks que has tomado"

"¿Y quién te crees que eres para pedir algo así?" Rainbow lo miro a los ojos mientras decía eso y Konami le devolvió la mira, ella tenía que admitir sus ojos daban un poco de miedo cuando la miraban directo a los suyos, pero no iba a retroceder, después de unos segundos más ella se dio cuenta de que no había visto su cara nunca por este parque "Ah ya veo, así que eres un niño nuevo en la ciudad ¿eh? Mira Little Red te daré un pequeño resumen de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí" (3)

Konami no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante el apodo que ella le dio ¿Little Red? Sonaba bien, pero prefería Red Hat mil veces antes que eso.

" _Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que conseguirme una gorra nueva, roja de preferencia"_

"-y debido a eso yo soy quien manda por aquí, así que, si quieres un duelo conmigo tendrás que apostar más que un solo deck, de lo contrario vete de aquí, no tengo tiempo que perder con aficionados como tú"

Rainbow le dio una mirada altanera después de terminar su explicación, lamentablemente para ella Konami solo había escuchado la parte final, pero eso era más que suficiente para que supiera que hacer.

Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos Konami desabrocho el cierre de su chaqueta roja y después la abrió de par en par, los ojos de todos los presentes allí se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la gran cantidad de decks que había dentro de ella 6 para ser exactos.

Rainbow al igual que todos los presentes no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos al ver la cantidad de decks que Konami poseía, inmediatamente ella se emocionó ante la idea de ganarle todos ellos.

"Espero que esta cantidad sea más que suficiente para satisfacerte"

Recuperando rápidamente la compostura, Rainbow fingió toser en su puño y le hablo con la mayor calma que pudo reunir.

"Por supuesto, es más que suficiente, espero que no te arrepientas de esto una vez que barra el suelo contigo y me quede con ellos"

La única respuesta de Konami fue sonreírle calmadamente.

"No te preocupes, al final del día la única persona que se arrepentirá por aceptar este duelo serás tú"

" _ **[Parece que este día no será tan aburrido como pensaba]"**_

 _ **-XXX-**_

 **Bueno pues eso sería todo.**

 **¿Qué, acaso no esperaban que continuara esta historia después de medio año? Dije que la continuaría hasta acabarla, así que aquellos pocos seguidores que tengo no se preocupen, este fanfic no será abandonado.**

 **Hay buenas noticias ¡Tengo laptop! ¡Así que ya no tendré que escribir desde celular! ¡Lo cual honestamente es un gran alivio, aunque la laptop la tengo desde septiembre si mal no recuerdo, pero no había continuado este fic porque estaba haciendo un crossover en mi otra cuenta, pero después de haber buscado archivos que borrar en mi celular vi este episodio no terminado de 5 páginas y entonces recordé que tenía un fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que puse manos a la obra y escribí las 5 páginas restantes, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Iba a escribir el duelo también en este capítulo, pero creo que sería demasiado largo si lo hiciera, no es que el duelo será largo, pero pensé que sería mejor escribirlo en un capitulo separado.**

 **Finalmente vemos a una de las mane six en este fic, espero haber escrito bien el personaje de Rainbow Dash.**

 **1-En Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V una de las cartas favoritas de Yuya es Smilie World.**

 **2-En Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds Martha es el nombre de la dueña de un orfanato en Satelite, también es quien, si mal no recuerdo, crio a Yusei, Crow y Jack.**

 **3-Referencia a RWBY, no hay mucho que decir pensé que el apodo también le iría bien a Konami debido a su vestimenta en los juegos.**

 **¡A por los review!**

 **Comet Galaxy: Gracias por el review, bueno es normal que se olviden algunas cosas si no las has visto en mucho tiempo.**

 **Ale X-12C: No te preocupes que esta historia no será abandonada, y si crees que es divertido entonces te encantaran los duelos que aparezcan una vez que la historia alcance las películas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, que tal vez alga más pronto de lo que creen.**


End file.
